A new family reborn(Or not?)
by Melody Amy pond
Summary: Usagi dies leaving the scouts alone to bear the burden and Mamoru alone wit two little energy balls. The doctor has a new daughter but who's her mother? Who's Princess Serenity's father? Read and we'll show you.
1. Chapter 1

A new family reborn

D/C I own neither doctor who not sailor moon. So if you help me we shall unite and destroy Moffat! Who's with me?

Prologue

Galaxia's been gone for eight years Rini is five, Usagi is twenty three, and Mamaru twenty six. They have also had another little girl Chibi Chibi who is three.

The sailor scouts were fighting their worse enemy yet that they had come across since Galaxia was defeated.

Tuxedo mask was helping mini moon, and all the other scouts were in pairs so no one noticed when sailor moon went to the top of the building to get the puppet master.(yes yes it's a name used quite often).

"Puppet master! your mind controlling days are over." "In the name of the moon, and our future I shall punish you!"

As they fought on the roof, they failed to see the ledge, they fell. But as they were falling a mysterious sword formed in sailor moons hand and she killed the monster.

Suddenly someone spoke to her, "use the sword to pierce your heart." "The moon crystal won't be able to heal you now."

So she did. After hitting the ground everyone rushed to her side, but when Rini took her hand sailor moon, Usagi disappeared.

Why she disappeared no one knows, only the cats Luna and Artemis knew that the weapon left behind was the sword of fate.

Only one person known only to the moon Queen and them could wield it. A sailor soldier more powerful than even cosmos. A person from an extinct planet, and race.

Sailor gallafrey.

A/N so hope you liked it and yes I know it's short even for a prologue. please review and yes the next chapter shall be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A new family reborn (or not?)  
D/C so I don't own sailor moon or doctor who but I hope you enjoy the fic.

Chapter one

Falling falling falling, forever falling. Never dying never living. Not suffering, not loving or feeling. Just falling.

"My daughter, you shall be reborn into another you." "You shall live with one who would've loved you dearly."  
Queen Serenity spoke someone from the shadows of limbo.

"My Queen, you would send her to be with a man you haven't seen for so many years?"

"Yes Pluto, I must." "It's the only way for her and her true love to be reunited, but don't worry you won't be able to find out a thing."

"But my future self!" "Are you absolutely positive?"

"Yes, trust the sword."

"Uh so dad I'm setting the trap and which charge do I use again?" A blonde girl in baggy jeans, plain black tee, and red converse was fiddling around with a contraption as she asked this question.

"Blue and I've got green, honestly Mirai how could you forget?"

"Hey your the one who told me swivel when it was actually lever."

"Oh here he comes, get ready." They got ready to fire as the monster came in view they pointed there chargers. With a sputter a wheeze and a flash of light nothing happened.

"Dad you know what happens now right?"

"We run." He replied with a silly grin on his face. "Just don't trip on your ponytail.

It was true she could very well trip easily on it for it went down to her knees and by nature she was a klutz.

"Oh please dad I just hope you can make amends with mrs. Steichen.

"Do you have to mention that now?"

"Your the one who said use the blue charge."

They ran down an ally way and came out into the shopping district of downtown Tokyo.

"Mirai you go that way and I'll go this way leading it from harms way."

"Alright dad," she replied " just don't try smooth talking him again."

She ran to the left full speed and wasn't looking where she was going when, she ran into a guy with two kids.

Both little girls had pink hair and the younger ones was a much darker pink.

"Ow I didn't even trip on my hair this time." Looking up she stared into a pair of eyes that seemed like you could get lost in them.

"Hey would you mind getting off my legs string head?" Asked the man sarcastically while the two girls stood over them.

"That's a very lame pun you know." Said Mirai as she got to her feet helping the man while she was at it.

"Sorry I didn't have time to make a better one since I was knocked over by you."

"Daddy stop flirting." Said Rini pulling on her dads sleeve.

"Daddy's flirting?" Asked Chibi Chibi.

"Uh huh and doing a really bad job of it to."

"Rini I'm not flirting." Said Mamoru hastily. "Let's just go." Bowing to Mirai quickly he grabbed the two little girls hands and left quickly.

"We'll that was interesting, I need to kill time wonder if there are any arcades around here?" Mirai started walking around looking for a place to snack and play games when she came to the crown arcade.

She looked around and instantly went to one of the games. "Cool, a sailor v game!" Taking out a 100 yen coin she popped it in the game and started playing.

"It's all my fault! If I had been paying attention I could have saved her! Exclaimed Haruka slamming her fist onto a table of the snack bar at the crown arcade.

"It's all our faults, don't blame yourself alone. Said Michiru placing an arm around her cousins shoulder.

"Still I promised I'd protect her after Galaxia and I couldn't, I couldn't than and I couldn't now.

"Now? It's been almost a year."

"I know, I know but,"

She didn't get to finish as they were interrupted by a noise in the corner of the arcade. A girl with long golden hair in a pony tail was jumping up and down while squealing in excitement.

"I did it! I beat the game!"  
The girl walked up to the counter. "May I have a double fudge milkshake with fries and a burger please?" She asked Motoki.

"Sure." He replied, "that'll be 1500 yen.

"Here you go." She replied laying the money on the counter.

Haruka and Michiru stared at the hyper girl who just ordered as much as Usagi would.

"My names Haruka." Said the sandy haired girl extending her hand,and this is my cousin Michiru "What's your name?"

"Oh it's Mirai, Mirai Sekai Yuzuki." She replied taking her hand and shaking it.

"That's a long name, who named you that?" Asked Michiru

"My dad." You see he believes we need to trust in the future and oddly he has a fascination with the moon so future world of the moon am I, I suppose." "Funny isn't it."

"Extremely." Said Michiru pondering on the name thoughtfully.

"Oh here's my food!" Exclaimed Mirai cheerfully. "Want some?" She asked motioning towards the fries.

"Sure." Replied Haruka. It was funny how she could feel so comfortable with this girl. She was almost exactly like Usagi. Maybe not as clumsy though.

CRASH

Scratch that just as clumsy, maybe even more so. She just tripped walking into the bathroom. Ah well she was a nice girl.

"Excuse me I'm looking for a straw, a blue straw!" Exclaimed a man with crazy hair wearing a trench coat, and blue pin striped suit with converse to top it off.

"Umm here." Said Michiru giving him her straw.

"Excellent!"

"Dad!"

"Mirai!" "So this is where you've been, well it's not that bad of a place."

Mirai started dragging her dad from the store. "By Haruka, by Michiru, it was nice meeting you. With that the two were gone before the two older girls could comprehend what happened.

"Did you sense it?" Asked Haruka of Michiru.

"Yes I did, but it defiantly can't be her."

"Dad did you really take it back properly?" Demanded Mirai of her father.

"Of course I did now what was it you were suggesting?"

"They're having a reliving high school event which is going to last a couple months here and I sort of wanted to partake of it since I haven't been before."

"Are you sure you want to?" Asked her dad worriedly.

"Of course I'm sure and I was thinking of getting a babysitting job as well."

"Alright you can but send messages everyday and make sure to stay safe, and avoid trouble."

"Deal!" Grabbing a small suitcase Mirai was rounding a corner and hit another person for the second time that day.

"Sorry," said a boy with dark hair and eyes "my names Seiya can I help you?"

A/N Dun dun duuuuun. Didn't think it'd be that easy did you? Please review.

Mirai Sekai means future world

Yuzuki means beautiful moon and such.

Hope you like the name!


	3. Chapter 3

A new family reborn (or not?)

D/C I don't own sailor moon or doctor who but possibly the spoilers later on? Who knows. Oh and this is tenth doctor if you hadn't guessed already. Oh and I forgot to name the first chapter but I'll be doing that for now on so bye!

Chapter two: friend or foe?

"I'm so sorry!" Exclaimed Mirai quickly getting up off the ground while helping Seiya up as well. "It seems I've been bumping into a lot of people today."

"It's alright I'm fine, I was on my to the apartment complex I live at, I just moved out of my brothers place." Replied Seiya casually flashing her a grin. He was surprised she didn't recognize him as one of the former Three lights.

"I was just heading to my new apartment, you see I'm staying around here for a while to take that reliving high school thing here."

"Want me to escort you to your apartment?" Asked Seiya begining to take her suitcase.

"I'd very much appreciate it."

As they walked they talked of their favorite foods games they liked playing ect. Seiya talked of his brothers Taiki and Yaten. Mirai in turn of her father, how he was always so silly and how they live on their own because they got kicked out of their boarding house for acting strange.

"Oh here we are." Said Mirai happily.

"That's a real coincidence, we live in the same complex, what room are you." Said Seiya happily.

"302 you?"

"303, well looks like we're neighbors."

"It was nice meeting you Seiya but I've got to go now." "Later!" She dashed off grabbing her luggage from Seiya and ran up the steps at light speed turning the corner, and was finally out of the sight of some rather nostalgic eyes.

"Well she certainly talks and looks like Usagi." "But the running is absolutely amazing! You'd only see her do that for a new video game." He laughed and we t to meet Makoto at her place.

Next day)

"Thank you Trista, I appreciate it." Said Mamoru over the phone, and hung up.

Trista had found him a sitter to hire and was going to go out with the girls to celebrate their birthdays.

"Come along girls we've gotta hurry." He said tying Chibi Chibi's shoes for her.

"Hey look daddy, it's Minako on tv!" Exclaimed Rini.

"Yep there she is." "Pretty soon. Rei and Ami should get back from overseas soon."

"Yay." Chibi Chibi said happily pulling on Mamoru's sleeve.

"Let's go girls said Mamoru taking the girls hands in his and shut off the tv. As they walked out their was a crash.

Down the street was a lingering youkai that had been in hiding. There were probably more as well. "Let's go girls said Mamoru quickly changing.

"World shaking!" A ball of energy shot at the youkai but somehow it managed to dodge.

"Deep submerge!" Neptune's attack managed to hit it but sadly did little damage.

"Serious laser!"

"Oak evolution!"

The two lighting attacks joined and did some more damage as sailor fighter and sailor Jupiter joined the scene.

Soon tuxedo mask, mini moon and mini mini moon joined as well. Three more youkai joined the fight as well.

Attacks flew here and there but soon the scouts were beaten into a corner.

"Seems we've lost our touch Neptune." Said Uranus taking Neptune's hand in hers.

"Indeed we have."

As the last one standing, the final youkai was going to attack when some one jumped from a building in between them.

She was in a scout outfit except the back of her skirt was longer and so were her sleeves. She had a long bow in the back and the color of her uniform was a beautiful darkish orange, the color of a sunset. Her hair was in two long pigtails which went to her knees. Finally she held a staff which had the shape of a planet no one recognized at the end, which she held at the creatures throat.

"You do realize your breaking a treaty Zorcan." She said to the youkai in an annoyed tone of voice. Now in the name of my extinct races leave and never return." She spoke in a tongue no one recognized.

"Your world shall fall daughter of time and lunar descent." Saying this the youkai grabbed Rini and held her in its grasp. "You wouldn't attack now would you." It said in a mocking tone that this time everyone understood.

"Your right, I wouldn't attack, but I can do this!" Suddenly a flash of light escaped her staff momentarily blinding it. She grabbed Rini's hand and whispered, "run." They took off with the youkai hot on their heels.

"Who are you?" Asked Rini holding on tighter to the mysterious scouts hand.

"Hold that thought." The scout quickly turned and round house kicked he youkai. Whispering one word she dusted the youkai with her staff and stood grinning ear from ear.

Suddenly the other scouts arrived and grabbed Rini from the girl protectively.

"Who are you." Asked Uranus pointing her sword at the girl.

"My name is one that has been lost in time, one that has been forgotten and was never allowed in Queen Serenity's court for more than one reason." "I am the guardian that can bring death and destruction but also life with one word." "I am sailor gallafrey."

Everyone stared at her clearly not knowing the name.

"HA HA HA HA." "Well it's not like I'd expect you to know, forget I ever gave that silly speech." She was about to double over in laughter.

Everyone looked at her in amazement. They only knew one person who could have such a drastic mood change that quickly and it was their precious long dead Usagi.

A/N soooo what did you think? Please review and tell me. I'm enjoying writing this so much oh and HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	4. Chapter 4

A new family reborn (or not?)

D/C I don't own sailor moon or doctor who that will never change. Boo hoo. Please enjoy!

Chapter three

Pluto came up next to the other scouts and looked at sailor Galafrey.  
"Looks like you finally decided to show up." Said Neptune.

"Sorry for coming late, but I'm glad I came when I did. Your not supposed to be here Galafrey."

"I've been with my dad that's how I escaped the time lock. Oh and I don't plan on doing anything destructive, but if you decide to get in the way of my capturing a villain I will show no mercy." She had a look in her eyes that showed she meant it.

"But it's not possible he wasn't with anyone at the time."

"Huh well sorry to disappoint you."  
Walking away no one decided to follow but everyone did want to ask Pluto plenty of questions.

Meeting at Mamoru's place the scouts and him decided to have a talk on what to do.

"Okay so how come you know who that person was?" Demanded Haruka of Trista.

"I might as well tell you all. In the days of the Silver Millennium even before than there was a moon kingdom. It was known as Gallafrey. In those days there was a war known as the time war."

"What happened?" Asked Rini.

"A man put an end to it all, he was known as the doctor. Now this is a sad part, the doctor married Queen Serenity and for a time were happy but than things happened. Even I don't know all the details. The queen had twins Serenity stayed with the queen and the man took the other. They never saw each other again."

She paused with a far away look in her eyes. I think Gallafrey is her other daughter. Of course I'm not sure but if one daughter was a princess the other must have been a scout. Than again there's only one problem, I heard that she died."

"So this means that it's a possibility of that mysterious scout being a descendant of the moon?" Asked Mamoru.

"Yes, and another thing she is even more powerful than Galaxia and even the great Sailor Cosmos, so never trie to challenge her."

"Well how are we gonna handle her, I mean seriously we can't just let some new scout come along and do all our work." Said Seiya.

"Well it's not like we've had a whole lot of work in the scout business lately anyways." Added in Michiru.

"We should just wait a while and see what happens." Said Mamoru.

They became alert as the doorbell rung and Mamoru decided to take a peak at his watch. "Oh no I'm going to be late for work and I'm pretty sure that's the babysitter. Mamoru got up and started gathering his things. I'm sorry girls we'll go out and do your birthday party another day, Michiru you know where their presents are take care of that will you?"

"Sure thing." Was the reply.

As Haruka opened the door she saw the girl from the arcade the other day.

"Hi I got a call that a baby sitter was needed, oh it's you Miss Haruka."

"Well hello my little one. Said Haruka smiling cheerfully. I didn't think I'd see you again so soon."

"Oh Haruka is that the voice I think it is?" Called out Michiru from the living room.

"Yes it is." Was the reply.

"So umm where's the kid or kids that I'm supposed to be taking care of?" Asked Mirai.

"This way. Said Haruka while leading the girl into the living room. This is Rini and Chibi Chibi."

"What cute names, oh it's you two from yesterday. Mirai's face went sour for a second. That means this apartment belongs to."

"Hey I'm going now, and what are you doing here!" Exclaimed Mamoru just as he was about to leave.

"I'm your kids baby sitter." Was the reply.

"Your, you, I mean, oh never mind we'll talk later."

"I look forward to it." Mirai said to the shutting door.

"Excuse me miss but are you going to celebrate with us?" Asked Rini walking up to Mirai.

"Why sure darling." Was the reply.

"It was nice seeing you again." Said Haruka edging towards the door.

"But we need to go now." Added Michiru. And before Mirai could even blink they were gone.

Looking around the room she saw how it was just her and the children in the room. Seiya and Trista slipped out at some point, Seiya to avoid cleaning Chibi Chibi and Trista so she could observe her work. She had sensed something in Mirai she didn't know what though.

"Alrighty girls what do you wang to do? Do you have a cake?" Asked Mirai after she had made sure to clean the kitchen spotless.

"Cake!" Exclaimed Chibi Chibi.

"We don't have a cake though." Said Rini hanging her head in dejection.

"Well I can't cook worth a crap, forgive my language girls, so how about we go to a convenience store and buy one, what do you guys want?"

"Strawberry shortcake!" The two girls exclaimed.

Well after the tugging of shoes pulling of hats and other accessories the girls went to the convenience store and searched until they finally found a proper strawberry shortcake.  
On their way home they started chatting.

"Hey do you girls like dressing up?" Asked Mirai.

"Oh yes I love dressing up! We used to all the time with mamma." Rini cut off before she could say anymore. They stopped in the middle of walking as Mirai looked down at the two girls.

"Mammas gone." Said Chibi Chibi matter of factly.

As tears started to fall from Rini's eyes Mirai wrapped her arms around the sad girl. "I'm so sorry Rini, I know what it's like to lose a mother."

"You do?" As she looked into the eyes of the kind girl she saw despair in the blondes eyes.

"Yes my mother was taken from me when I was young by some very bad people."

Chibi Chibi joined in on the hugging when a crash from the direction of the park startled then. A man appeared in a dark suit with blonde hair and a grin on his face.

"Oh how touching, sweet Mirai can you hear them now? That forever drumming in my head?"

Putting her arms around the girls protectively Mirai scowled at the man. "No and I'll never hear them, tear the universe apart and I won't hear them."

"Oh well how, maddening." He chuckled while saying the last word.

As Mirai backed away still holding onto the girls youkai came from the bushes and attacked. One hit Mirai in the shoulder sending her flying back.

As the girls stood unprotected another came to attack them. Struggling to her feet Mirai jumped in front of the girls. "Can you keep a secret?" She asked of the two girls. They nodded their heads in response.

Taking out a necklace that had a glowing deep orange planet on it Mirai said a few words. A glowing light enveloped her and when it died down there was sailor Gallafrey.

"How dare you trie to hurt them! You're going to pay Master." Swinging her staff around she made quick do aways with the first two youkai, but more kept coming.

Giving each other looks Rini and Chibi Chibi transformed. "I'm sailor mini moon!"

"And mini mini moon."

"We fight for love and justice in the name of the moon we shall punish you!" The girls said together.

"Pink sugar heart attack!" Mini moon sent hearts at the oncoming Youkai dusting them.

"Moon hearts." Chibi Chibi holding a wand like mini moon sent hearts up and everywhere. She still couldn't control her power very well.

Together the trio finally beat all the youkai but were extremely exhausted.

"You win this time my darling Mirai but I promise you next time you won't be so lucky." Saying so the Master took his leave walking out of the park.

"Let's go after him." Said mini moon starting off.

"No!" Gallafrey grabbed the girl while she sunk to her knees in exhaustion. "Stay away from that man."

Looking at her eyes Rini saw a haunted look in them. "Was he the one?"

"Yes, and I never want you girls to go after him, ever."

Walking back to the apartment was very silent for no one wanted to talk after what had just happened.

After putting the cake away which had surprisingly lived, the girls put on anime and fell asleep in the living room floor with blankets and pillows everywhere.

On entering the apartment late that night Mamoru saw the three girls all over the place. A small smile spread across his face. Usagi had used to sleep like that with the girls. Leaving them be he turned out the lights shut off the tv and went to bed.

A/N So what did you think? Please review I really want to know what you think.

As an answer to the kind, angel bob, ugh this is big plot.  
Spoilers. I'm going to answer cryptically. Yes the doctors daughter died. Yes sailor moon/usagi still died. Things happened. And well. Reincarnation. And stuff. It will all be explained. Plus the doctor being Serenity's father is why she has blonde hair.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four

D/C I don't own sailor moon or doctor who but I do own sailor Gallafrey. Read and enjoy.

Chapter four bittersweet memories

The next morning Mamoru got a call from the hospital he worked at, there was an emergency so he left without saying goodbye but left a note saying he'd be back for dinner.

In a rush Mirai got the girls ready for school and after dropping them off went to her own apartment got freshened up and left for her reliving high school.

"Alright class I know a lot of you know each other already but I'd like to introduce someone new. Her name is Mirai Sekai Yuzuki." The teacher was Miss Haruna so all the students there already new her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Mirai said while looking around the class. She spotted Seiya in the back sitting next to another boy with long white hair which was pulled back like his brothers.

"Well miss Yuzuki why don't you sit next to Seiya and Yaten over there by the window."

"Hey Mirai I didn't see you come home last night." Said Seiya to Mirai as she sat down.

"My babysitting job required me to stay over night."

"Oh I see, who you working for?"

"A Mamoru Chiba. He's extremely annoying, but his kids are sweet."

"Yeah he is pretty obnoxious."

"Ahem." Yaten tried getting their attention to alert them but had to stop as the teacher came towards them.

Slam!

A book landed on Mirai's desk making her and Seiya jump. "Well miss Yuzuki since your so good at talking would you please explain the math problem."

In a quick voice Mirai went over the formula and the various ways it could be done. After she stopped speaking she gave a peek around. Everyone was looking at her astonished.

"Umm well you see the one thing I'm good at is math. "My dad always coached me in it saying if we ever had to repair something math would help." She tried to explain this but it only came out in her head.

"I see. Said the teacher slowly. Well lets continue now shall we."

After class they had a short break for lunch. Going to the roof Mirai spread her arms wide and spun in a circle.

"How did you know that equation so well?"

Jumping and turning around the girl saw Yaten leaning against the wall.

"My dad and I don't have a lot to do so he often coached me in how to do various things including math."

"That must have been boring."

Giving a slight smile the girl looked up at the sky. "No it wasn't, in a way it helped me and my dad. She gave a spin sat down and motioned for Yaten to come over to her. You see my mom died when I was baby so I didn't know her at all, but than my dad married this wonderful woman who I called mom when I was a teenager."

"That must have been nice." Yaten looked at her affectionately.

"It was except. She now had a pained look on her face. She was murdered by the man whom I trusted. I'll never forget that day, the look he had in his eyes. He'd gone mad."

"I know how you feel. It was Yatens turn to look sad. Me and my brothers had two special people who we loved and looked after. Than one day while we were gone one of them died. It practically killed Seiya."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, but actually that person was Usagi, Mamoru's wife."

"I didn't know."

"Seiya loved her but Usagi and Mamoru were inseparable."

"What was she like? Usagi I mean."

Yaten smiled and looked at her. "Well for starters she had long blonde hair like yours except she wore it in two odango's. than she had blue eyes like yours. Was terrible with school work and was a complete klutz."

"Oh no it looks like we're twins. Laughed Mirai. I'm a klutz as well, I have to keep my hair in pony tails or else I'll trip all over it."

They were both startled back to reality when they heard the school bell. Quickly dashing back they made it just in time.

"Sooo how was class?" Asked Mirai on their way home to her apartment from the girls school.

"Don't try to hide anything from me Mirai. Said Rini mater of factly. My mommy used to do that so we wouldn't ask questions, we want to know what that was all about yesterday."

"Yes please tell us." Pleaded Chibi Chibi.

"Alright but only when we get to my apartment."

After settling in Mirai started her tale. "My mother whom I never knew was a queen. I don't know what happened but she died when I was a baby or so I'm told." Well during the time of when I was a teenager or what you would consider a teenager."

"What do you mean by, what we would consider a teenager." Asked Rini.

"Well to you guys I'm an alien. I am one of the last of the Time Lords, and I'm from the planet Galladrey."

"You look human." Stated Chibi Chibi.

"Yes I know. Alright time to continue, well when I was a teen the time war had just ended and my dad met someone on earth. He got married and we lived very happily until." Mirai had a haunted look in her eyes.

"Until that man killed your mommy." Chibi Chibi took Mirai's hand in hers and squeezed it.

"Yes, you see his names the master and he has an attachment to me. I don't know why though, and he hears drums, in his head. Well he once proposed to me I refused and ever since he's been after me."

"But how are you a sailor scout, when did you become a soldier of justice?" Asked Rini excitedly.

"When my mother died I guess something clicked inside my head. Oh and this pendant. She took out the necklace with the planet that had a strange glow to it. It's from my mother, my real mother it's the only thing I have of hers, but it's the thing that allows me to transform."

"Is that your planet?" Chibi Chibi's eyes were as big as saucers.

"Yes it's a pendant of Gallafrey.

"Hey umm Mirai?" Rini looked a bit embarrassed. "Here you go. And she held out a communicator. It's a special communicator watch that's directly hooked to me and mini mini moons, so that no one can listen to us talk."

"Thank you Rini." As she smiled Mirai pulled both little girls into her arms.

"Trista you know more than what your telling us don't you?" Haruka was staring daggers into the older girls eyes.

The outers were gathered in Trista's apartment to talk before going over to Mamoru's for dinner along with Lita.

"She doesn't but I do." Saturn/ Hotoru stepped between them.

"Well what is it?"asked Michiru.

"Sailor Gallafrey is the Queen Serenity's daughter.

"What?!" Haruka and Michiru were thoroughly shocked. They had sons sort of idea of what could've happened but nothing like this.

"We don't have all out memories and besides that Gallafey is an opposite of sailor moon. They could be twins but I could be wrong."

"Also for some reason I can't connect to the future. Added Trista. I have tried many times but all attempts have failed since Usagi's death."

"Hey guys it's time to go over to Mamoru's house. Haruka said while grabbing her jacket. I have a feeling that future moon-chan will be very entertaining along with Mamoru." As she smiled Michiru have an exasperated sigh.

A/N So I hope you liked and please Review. Another update for today is possible.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five In the dark

D/C I don't own sailor moon or doctor who. I hope you like this chapter it took forever to write.

Oh and I most certainly don't own Fall out boy.

Mirai dropped the girls off at the front door of their apartment so as to avoid Mamoru. She didn't really want to have a spat with him and besides it looked like he had company over.

Driving back to her house she tuned up the radio so as to listen to music while doing her homework.

Be careful making wishes in the beat beat dark dark.

"Hey Mirai you in there?" Seiya got no reply only loud Fallout Boy music.

Can't be sure when they hit their beat beat mark.

"Mirai!" Seiya was worried now.

And besides in the mean, mean time

I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart.

On opening the door which was unlocked what he saw greatly surprised him.

I'm in the de-details with the beat beat devil

So now the world can never get me beat beat on my level.

Mirai was bending over her Algebra and working furiously.

I just gotta get you off the cage

I'm a young lover's rage

Gonna need a spark to ignite.

Now Mirai was singing with the song "My songs know what you did in the dark

So light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

I'm on fire

So light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

I'm on fire

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

In the dark, dark

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

In the dark, dark."

"Heh heh aren't you a muse."

Startled Mirai quickly turned off the music. "Seiya you scared me!"

"Well I was scared that something had happened to you since you weren't answering the door."

"Well since your here now and nearly scared me to death why don't you tell me why your here."

"Mamoru and the others said that they'd like for you to come and have dinner with us."

"Are you sure it's alright? In mean we just met a couple of days ago."

"Yaten told me of the conversation you guys had. None of us have even spoken of that in months."

"Well if your sure its alright then okay." Packing up some things Mirai left with Seiya.

At Mamoru's Mirai was about to knock when she heard a noise behind her. Senses kicking in she turned swiftly to see her dad at the bottom of the stairs and hurt.

"Dad! Are you alright what happened?" She took off down the stairs and was soon at his side.

The doctor took her hand in his and gave a weak smile. "Mirai I might regenerate at this point so listen carefully."

"What is it?" Tears were escaping her eyes and slipping down her face.

"It's the master, he has a weapon that could destroy the…" the doctor had to stop because of coughing.

"The world? Not much has changed."

"No the universe." As his hand fell from her face Mirai looked down in shock.

While all this was happening Seiya ran inside to inform everyone of what was going on.

"Mirai are you okay?" Asked Rini running to the girls side.

"We need to get him to a hospital…" but Mamoru didn't get to finish as he was cut off.

"No! You can't take him to a hospital. Take him to my apartment."

"In this state he could die."

"He needs to go to my apartment, and so help me if you don't take him there I will be fighting to get him back." As Mamoru stared into her eyes he saw something. It was the same determination sailor Gallafrey had had when they confronted her.

Finally agreeing Mamoru and Seiya drove the unconscious man to Mirai's apartment. Turning to Rini and

Chibi Chibi Mirai spoke.

"Listen to me the both of you I'm going to go out and hunt down the man that did this. Under no circumstances do you let them anywhere near my father do you understand?"

"We do." The girls replied.

As she was walking out Chibi Chibi grabbed her hand. "Please be careful."

"Don't worry I will but right now this is something I have to do."

"Hey where did Mirai go off to?" Asked Haruka.

"Haruka there's something we need to tell you but you can't tell anyone else." Saying this Rini took Haruka aside.

"Gallafrey cosmic power!" Transforming Gallafrey took to the roof tops searching.

"When I catch him he is so dead."

"Hello my princess." Quickly turning around Gallafrey came face to face with someone she knew all to well.

"Hello Leafa, it seems I don't even need to hunt you down, want to tell me where master is."

"Now why should I tell you. Ohh the little princess looks like she wants to hurt me." Leafa wore a green dress and had wings. In her hand she held a sword. Oh and princess since I'm in a dress you in yours should do nicely."

"Than I guess I don't have a choice. In a flash of light Gallafey wore a pure white dress with wings the colors of a sunset. Now I certainly hope you remember the rules of a duel."

Swinging her staff in the air and around her head it turned into a sword. But not just any sword, it was the sword of fate.

"Here we go princess, or should I say Selena. I hope your ready to die."

Charging forward Leafa's sword connected with the now Princess Selena's sword. Getting thrown back Selena had a hard time getting her bearings. Leafa came at her again with more force but was blocked.

"Neptune do you see her." Asked Uranus.

The two outer scouts had gone in search of Mirai after Rini told them what the missing girl told her.

"I can't see her anywhere." Replied Neptune.

The two scouts were startled when they suddenly felt a rush of wind. Looking up what they saw shocked them. A girl with streaming blonde hair in a white gown was welding a sword and fighting someone in the sky.

"Uranus she looks like."

"Yes looks like Odango." Uranus was concerned now more than ever. They needed to find out who this girl truly was.

"Uranus we need to get to the rooftops."

Following Neptune's suit Uranus stood in awe at the top of a building. The battle before them waged on fast and furious.

Dodging another blow Selena went on the offensive. Striking at her weak points Leafa was finally disarmed.

"Tell me where he is." Sword at her throat Leafa merely smiled.

"How about instead you reunite with your mother in death." Summoning another sword Leafa threw it at Selena. She fell.

"No Serenity!" Uranus shouted before she knew what she was saying.

"Serenity now why did that sound familiar. Oh yeah that's my name isn't it. Lets just sleep longer."

Instead of falling strait down Selena floated. A light surrounded her that was all to familiar. It was the imperium silver crystal which had disappeared when Usagi did.

Nearing the ground Selena felt warm arms surround her. Tuxedo mask held her in his arms almost affectionately.

"Get away from her!" Tuxedo mask and the two outers turned and saw a man with blonde hair.

"Who are you?" Asked tuxedo mask cautiously.

"Who I am doesn't concern you, but you better step away from her right now."

"I'm not letting her go." Was the reply.

"He's right you need to step away from her right now."

Standing nearby was Mirai's father who looked considerably better after healing a bit.

Looking from one man to the other tuxedo mask laid her on the ground gently and stepped back. A glowing yellow light flashed and the girls features changed slightly than the light faded.

"Usako." Whispered the astounded tuxedo mask. Right before him was his Princes Serenity.

A/N Please review and tell me what you think. I worked hard on this one.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six A mothers affections D/C I don't own sailor moon or doctor who. &&& Opening her eyes Selena was startled. She was in what looked like to be the moon palace. "Hello my daughter." Turning around Selena's eyes met with those of the former Queen Serenity's. "Mother where am I? What is this place who is Serenity?" A million questions came to mind in a second for her. "Princess Serenity is me." Stepping out from from behind her mother with long blonde hair in odango's like their mother, was Princess Serenity. Noting the facial features Selena let out a little gasp. "Your Rini and Chibi Chibi's mother." "Heh heh I am, but I am also your sister." A smile spread across Selena's face. Rushing forward she wrapped her arms around both mother and sister. "Come my daughters we have business to discuss." Spoke the Queen leading them across the hall and into what once was a parlor. "Mother what happened why is this happening to us?" Asked Selena almost desperately. "My daughter I always regretted not seeing you growing up as much as I would've liked. The Queen had a pained look. "Please understand that me never having you come here was not because of a scandal. I loved you so much and would've liked you and your sister to meet." "Mother why couldn't we meet and why wasn't out father King?" Asked Serenity. "Your father wasn't King because of several reasons. His own was that he loved traveling to much." "Why couldn't Selena stay here with us, or at least visit." "It's because of her power. As you know I am the reincarnation of the moon goddess Selene, in reality I never should've given birth to twins at all. A lunarian isn't meant to be a scout but when I gave birth your paths were already chosen for you." "How so?" Asked the sisters together. Giving a slight smile the Queen continued. "Because one was a princess the other became a scout. The most powerful of all guardians. Sailor Gallafrey." "But mother I fought Galaxia to the point of death how could she be more powerful?" Questioned Serenity anxiously. "Because you we're never meant to be a sailor scout, you were supposed to just be the Princess Serenity and so you didn't meet your full power. When Beryl invaded your path was changed." "Mother I've felt it for a while now and I need to know. Did I die that day the master killed my mother?" Selena dreaded the answer. "Yes you did die." "Than how is all of this possible?!" "It's because on that day at the exact same moment Serenity was dying as well." "That sword in my hand what was it?" Asked Serenity in her turn. "It was the sword of fate. You both share same the star crystal so therefor at that moment of when you were both on the verge of death the sword allowed you to merge your souls. The Queen gave a little smile now. The reason you were merged into Selena is because along with being a scout she also was given the ability to regenerate." "I see that would explain why I died on the moon." Replied Serenity thoughtfully. "Listen my daughters you must choose now. One of you will get control of this body but the others memories will be transmitted into that persons mind. Doing this will make it so that when Selena dies you both will be reborn again." "Selena I have already lived two lives and was happy. I still am, I got married had children. I want you to experience the same." "But there is one teensy winsy catch." (Queen and Princess sweat drop) "Make sure my daughters stay safe. And that Mamoru doesn't do anything rash." "I will." Giving each other a hug they both smiled and nodded their heads. Hand raised high in the air the sword of fate appeared in the Queens hand. Touching their shoulders the two girls bonded. &&& "What happened." Demanded tuxedo mask of both the master and doctor. "Ramen, bean buns, burgers." Looking down at the murmuring girl tuxedo mask jumped back as the girls eyes flashed open. "Well look who awakened her power." Chuckled the master. Standing up ever so slowly Selena grasped her sword tightly. Staring into the masters eyes fiercely she glared. Her eyes were intense like when Hotaru switched to Saturn. She was serious now and even her own father probably couldn't stop her from killing the smirking man. In a flash Selena gripped his shirt and lifted the master off the ground. "When I'm done with Leafa your next." She hissed. Letting go of her grip Selena flew up to the building where Leafa was. "Come back for more?" Spoke the girl sarcastically. "Digging her own grave." Thought all three men on the ground. "Leafa! Unless you surrender now I can't be blamed for your own death, and I'll deliver your cold dead body to the Shadow Proclamation." "I'm soooo scared." Holding the sword firmly Selena rushed forward. A blinding flash of light appeared then disappeared. Leafa was unconscious on the rooftop. The two outer scouts who had been observing saw Selena fade back into Mirai. Uranus rushed ahead of Neptune to catch the falling girl before tuxedo mask saw who she was. "Hopefully he won't realize who she is." Spoke Neptune. "I agree, now lets get her to our apartment to hide out for a bit." Replied Uranus. "But what about her school Seiya and Yaten will surely know something's wrong." "That's true. Uranus stared down at the exhausted sleeping girl in her arms affectionately. "Go get her dad to call the school and say that she's dropping out because of family reasons. Also get him to make up some excuse for Mirai." "You got it." Neptune leapt down from the building to do so. After arriving at the group of men Neptune saw a storm brewing. "Stay away from Selena." Spoke the doctor fixedly at the master. "I'm not sure I should." Came the reply. "What's going on?" Asked the extremely confused tuxedo mask. "The master wants Selena's powers so he can destroy the universe." Replied the doctor. Rushing forward Neptune put the master into a headlock. "How exactly do you plan on doing that master?" Asked the teel haired girl. "Simple really. As you know with Serenity's powers the crystal could destroy an entire world. Well with this girls powers and the crystal I could destroy the entire universe easily." "Only a lunarian can wield the crystal." "That's why Selena will do the deed herself." In a flash the master slipped out of the headlock, and Neptune found herself on the ground. "Goodbye doctor I hope your prepared for the end." The masters TARDIS appeared and disappeared along with the master before anyone could move leaving them all in a shocked state. "Sir where's your daughter?" Asked Tuxedo mask of the doctor. "She's sage back at our house." He replied. Neptune walked up and whispered in the mans ear then walked away. "Tuxedo mask I thank you for all your help but I should get going." Spoke the doctor. "Wait I don't understand what's going on at all!" "It's better that way." &&& A/N So what did you think of this chapter? Please review and tell me. 


End file.
